Battle For The Pinkette
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: she was back, and they knew. the whole school wasn't sure how to respond. old enemies tried to suck up, old friends came to catch up. but the new friends were the ones that would end up putting her at the top of the chain- or so they thought. she was the one who was going to be putting their gang on the map, and make it a worthy rival. she had decided. Author: Neko. M in Future
1. Arrival

**Battle For The Pinkette**

Sakura strode into the school, a sharp smirk painted over her face. for the pinkette, it was fresh meat in the middle of the year. she had just moved back into konaha, her birth town, after living since she was 8 in sound.

living there had toughened her up to most anything. her old sensai, Kidomaru (the spider guy who battled Neji when Sasuke was leaving the village), had trained her well both physically and mentally. Kidomaru was one of her close friends, too- he had taught her a lot more than his normal students, like his special moves.

she had her chin up defiantly, confidence coming off her in waves. she wore a completely undress-code out fit, but because the school had told her what to wear. uniforms for girls were super short pink skirts, long sleeved white shirt, loose pink neck tie, and black dress shoes.

when she heard that, she shouted "screw that shit!" and walked away. right now she wore baggy black jeans, a dark purple tank top, an unzipped black hoodie, back sneakers, all coming from the boys section of stores. a bright red crystal hung tantalizingly on her chest from a black thread around her neck. her silky pink hair would run to her knees, and she had it tied up in a very low pony tail.

Sakura could tell a large amount of people around her recognized her- who could forget someone with pink hair and bright jade eyes partnered with very light skin? -, but they looked at her stunned.

they should be. the last time she was here, in this town, was in the 3rd grade. she wasn't the same girl as back then, instead she was the one who everyone picked on. they made fun of her, picking on her hair and how shy she was. she did have a close circle of friends, and she kept contact over the years- but they didn't know the real her either.

any way, being 16 and in the 11th grade, she was raised in the worst part of the worst city. now she was the definition of bad-ass, she was a bitch, she was a rebel, give her any name you want. just know she was the one to win fights, have boys trail after her, have girls jealous, and so on. all thanks to growing up in sound.

and now everyone knew it. those who would try to pick on her would regret it, that's for sure. and it looks like she might prove it right now.

"well well well, if it inst Sa-Ku-Ra." Sakura stopped walking, hearing the voice of the man she loathed. she turned with a smirk, looking at the man who was still a little taller than her.

_Sasuke._she smirked at him. "well, if it emo-boy." she snipped. the pale skin, and black hair and eyes fit his nick name. "im sorry, but im very busy." she sneered.

the two had never gotten along when they had gone to school, and from the letters from her friends she knew he had turned into a play boy.

the blue-black haired teen smirked as he walked up to her. "what up?" he purred. all around them, the hall watched the two with whispers and mumbles.

"you know, you look like you've 'grown' since i last saw you." his smirk grew, and he attempted to grab her arm. she knew he was referring to the fact that now she looked better- her breasts more developed, her lips fuller, her hair sleek, her eyes strong, and all tied together with sexy curves.

she moved in the direction of his hand, ducking, so she was now behind him. "don't touch me, Emo-ass." she growled with a smirk. gasps came from the crowds around them, stunned she had denied THE Uchiha Sasuke.

his pitch black eyes widened for a minute, before he spun around in shock- that was soon replaced with an interested smirk. "ah, your not the same Haruno. your much better now..." he smirked, and attempted to reach for her again.

this time, his hand landed firmly on her shoulder, and he smirked triumphantly. but the hall's occupancy seemed to sense it wasn't over, as a long silence filled the air. Sasuke looked around, confused.

that's when Sakura seemed to vanish. she moved so fast you'd have to be VERY well trained to see her move. Sasuke looked back as there was blank space, only to get a wedgie. he yelped, and Sakura dumped him onto the floor as laughter erupted the halls.

"remember when you did that to me?" Sakura said with a smile. "by the way, your right. im not the same." the hall quieted as she spoke, cold stone in her voice.

she looked at him, and his eyes were glued on her own with many emotions visible- anger, hate, determination, arousal, lust. but her rock eyes were slowly producing a small fear inside of his, she could see it seeding into him.

"and Sas-gay." she called as she started to walk away. there were a few snickers, but the silenced as she turned her head back to him. "you cant pick on me now, and i doubt you ever will again." with that, she walked. the students parted so they didn't have to meet with her so close.

Sakura walked into her homeroom, blinking pridefully as it seems rumors had spread and they all looked at her nervously. she chose a seat in the the back, next to the window. and as she sat, the three closest to her stood and moved away. she smirked as she leaned back with her hands behind her head, rolling her eyes.

she closed her eyes, and maybe 5 minutes later there was a loud slam from the direction of the door. she didn't even crack an eye lid. then there was a loud slam of books on her desk. she didn't even wince. she just sat there, enjoying the annoyance that was radiating from who ever it was- and judging by the strong cologne smell, a boy.

"hey! wake up, whore!" a loud irritated voice shouted into her face. there were a few gasps, but she still didn't wince. instead, she opened her eyes slowly, her glare slowly being visible.

"problem, buddy?" she smirked. it was a very tall man, with silver slick backed hair and light pink eyes. it was a very hot look, but it didn't matter to her.

his eyes narrowed, showing how much he hated her at the moment. "yeah, there damn well is! get the fuck out of my seat!" she didn't even twitch as he got in her face.

"your seat, buddy? na, i'll keep it." she smirked. she noted the smirking teen right behind this aggressive male. this one had ruffled brown hair, and dark green eyes that were surrounded by an interesting dark red. she could also see long stitches running on both sides of his mouth across his dark skin. both his eyes twinkled with amusement and interest.

but her focus remained on the enraged teen still in her face. he snarled angrily at her, but then stood up more. "look, bitch! get out of my fucking seat and i wont hurt you!"

despite the look on his face and the fact he towered over her, she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. she smirked at him from her place. "meh, i'll take that chance, buddy."

she knew how irritating it was to him when she called him buddy, and she kept saying it. it was fun to annoy people, why stop at such a macho-assed man like him?

his features twisted up in utter anger, but before he could move the other guy set a firm hand on his shoulder. "give it up Hidan, she's just a girl."

Sakura locked her gaze on him instead. the teen who had been pushing into her face and cursing in every sentence couldn't aggravate her, but his way of saying that because she was a girl she was weak intimidated her to no end.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snarled. both looked at her, stunned. "well? i asked a mother fucking question!" she pressed, searing the brunette with her glare.

"er... wha?" was all he could say, though the one he had called Hidan was smirking at her language usage.

it took the stitched man a minute to answer again, though he looked awkward. "y-your not supposed to hit girls." was all he could say.

Hidan quickly turned back to the pinkette, leaning over again. "so, pinky, how about-" he was silenced. a nearly invisible movement of her fist had slammed into his gut, knocking him back.

"aint my name, old man." she said casually. "so don't mock my hair."

Hidan's friend was starring at her, shocked speechless. she turned to him smirking. "spend you life like i have, pal. being a girl aint shit." she snickered.

the whole class took in a breath, as Hidan stumbled back up to his feet.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he snarled. Kakazu turned his head to watch his friend charge at Sakura, who didn't move until the last second. what she did was put her arm out in front of her. t was so strong it stopped him dead in his tracks as it implanted on his chest.

as he was stopped in front of her, she pushed him back. "you would be smart not to give me reason to actually hurt you." she said, her gaze completely stone serious.

he blinked at her, confused. she managed to stop him with one hand and then shoved him away easily. _how the hell did she fucking do that? ! ?_

"well, your still getting the hell out of my god damn seat!" the class seemed to let out a sigh as the man's strongest anger was set aside.

but Sakura smirked. "do you think you have the ability to threaten me? im not kidding, i can flatten you before you can blink." confidence oozed around her, and she snickered. "look around you, rumors have spread, you must have heard. right, buddy?"

his gaze flashed curiosity, and he smirked. "is that so? so WHERE is it that you spent your life, like you said to my buddy Kakazu here?" he snickered, giving up as he took the seat next to her, and the man Kakazu sat on Hidan's other side and looked over just as curious.

Sakura smiled at her memory. "eh, ever been to sound?" she snickered. both boys smirked, eyes wide.

"your from sound?" Kakazu gasped. Sakura shook her head. "no."

they blinked confused, so she explained. "this is my home town. i moved there years ago. and now im back." she shrugged, but an evil glint was in her eyes as she added "time to check on the fresh meat."

Hidan smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "i like this bitch!" Hidan proclaimed. then he blinked. "wait, what the hell is your name?" he asked, turning to her slightly.

she shook her head. "na, find out for your self, buddy." she snickered. "you don't get my name until you earn it. even these idiots around us dont know my name, despite how they are spreading my arrival. they know who i am. but not my name."

both men blinked in surprise at her, and the very late teacher decided to pop in. Sakura ignored Hidan as he kept trying to talk to her in class, the entire class.

and when the bell rang, both tried to catch her arm to hault her, but she past them. she walked backward, smiling as she waved them a peace sign- and then she was gone.

"i think we have to learn her name, some how." Kakazu said smirking.

"your damn right. the whole fucking school is spreading rumors on this bitch. those who don't know her are starting to call her the pink devil..." Hidan's evil smirk was glowing with interest.


	2. Ditching

**Battle For The Pinkette**

Sakura strolled to her next class with a wide grin. but the idea of math (that's her next class) was not pleasing, so she soon decided against it.

it wouldn't be the first time she's ditched a class, who would miss her? no one, in fact the only people she had met so far were Hidan and Kakazu.

she turned down another hallway, finding the stairs. she jogged up them calmly, up until she reached the roof. the door was locked of coarse, but thanks to a bobby pin, she picked the lock easily.

she swung the door open, to hear a voice. "oi, Sasori that took you for ever, yeah!"

Sakura smirked, sticking her hand in her pockets. "well, i don't know who Sasori is. but i see im not the first one up here." she snickered leaning aginst the wall.

she spotted a rather tall blonde, some of his hair tied up while his bangs trailed over half of his face. she watched him jolt up from his sitting position on the half-walled edge of the roof surface.

"eh? who are you, yeah?" he asked, eyeing her up and down with suspiciously crystal blue eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "im a hall monitor, blondie." she said sarcastically. he just smirked at her.

"you'd have to be a pretty big moron to think a girl could catch Deidara Iwa!" he said happily.

he blinked surprise as he found her pulling him to his knees, both hands behind his back. _wait, she was all the way over there... what the hell? ! ?_

"hmm, your under arrest." she snickered, dropping him. "just try not to judge me for being a girl. cause i aint average."

she sat o the ledge, legs hanging over the wall to look down three stories. "so, _Deidara_, what brings you up here?"

"nothing, really. waiting for a friend, un." he said calmly, though she could see him eyeing her curiously as he sat next to her. "so what's your name?" he asked casually.

"nope." she said with a giggle when he looked at her confused. "no name for you."

"your weird, you know, yeah?" he snickered.

"come now, that cant be the way to talk to a lady." a new, board voice said from behind them.

"nope. but he's right, after all." she snickered. "though i think a better word is insane." she guessed this would be Deidara's 'friend' Sasori, who's name he had called earlier.

"well then, i think this girl will be more fun, considering she matches the description of what the students are calling 'the pink devil'." the board voice sounded again with a tinge of interest.

she moaned, hanging her head back so she was upside down. "you are so nerdy, and you sound like a robot!" she snickered, getting a look at him with upside down vision.

he was about her height, with messy red hair and caramel eyes. he look very board, like his tone suggested, but could detect the interest and curiosity in his brown eyes.

he snickered at her, a smirk on his face. "so, what's you name?" he asked.

"nope. not for robotic people." she snickered.

"she wouldn't tell me either, Sasori." Deidara pouted, turning around to look at the red head.

"yup, this is the pinkette Hidan and Kakazu were talking about." Sasori declared.

"no, don't bring up the old man!" Sakura moaned playfully, rolling onto the floor and off the half-wall, to stand up again. both boys snickered, thinking of the aggressive and hormonal teen as an old man.

"hey, you met that ass, yeah?" Deidara purred amused but curious.

"yeah, word is she threw him to the floor because he made fun of her hair when she sat in his seat." Sasori said it blankly, but he had a long smirk present on his face.

Deidara blinked, stunned. "god, you really are insane, un!" Sakura just shrugged.

"anyway, i told you to meet me up hear because Pein wanted us to find her, but it looks like she's already here." Sasori motioned to her, talking about her like she wasn't there.

"so where do we take her, yeah?" Deidara asked, glancing at the pinkette.

"library." Sasori said to him, then turned to Sakura. "wanna meet the most powerful man in this school?"

Sakura shrugged, pretty uninterested. "eh, why not?"

they blinked at her, shocked. "dude, un. most girls go crazy for a chance to meet the leader!" he snickered.

"well, if you sill cant tell. im not normal- if i was, i wouldn't be here right now, would i?" she said with a chuckle, which they both returned with an admiring smirk.

so now, they escorted her to the library, to where she would meet the one they called 'Pein'.

it took a minute, but they arrived at the library. Sakura found it amusing how she kept having to shrug away Deidara's arm from around her shoulders, and the third time she tied both his hands behind his back in a snap.

both the pinkette and the redhead were amused with how confused Deidara was, and both denied removing the rope until they reached the library.

"i told you you were under arrest!" she snickered. he shot her a glare partnered with a smirk.

they entered the large room full of books, and a huge class set of computers. and she noticed that the lounge area meant for kids to sit and read was completely occupied with tall men. that is where she was lead.

"Deidara, what the hell?" the man she recognized all to well as Hidan snickered in amusement. with a huge grin, she stepped behind the blond to untie his hands. he smirked evilly at her, rubbing his wrists.

"just know that if she doesn't want you to touch her, don't touch her, un." he snickered.

the men who hadn't met her yet gazed at her with interest and seemed stunned- while the two she had met earlier were smirking.

at the sound of a clearing throat, gazes returned to an orange haired man sitting at the head of the group. Sakura blinked with interest as she ran her gaze over all the piercings and his strange, layered eyes.

"i am Pein. i assume those two told you that you were to meet with me, and that i am leader of this group known as Akatsuki." he sounded duller than Sasori, except with and air of command.

still intimidating to her, she shrugged calmly. "close enough." was all she said.

"well then, i see your smart. we will get right to business." he said, blinking. "you will be joining Akatsuki."

"no. i wont." she stated firmly. everyone seemed stunned, and Pein's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"and why do you think that?" he asked. she smirked at him.

"i _know_ that, because of two reasons. one, i don't know you and the guys i have met include a bad-mouthed jack ass, an emotionless robot, and two sexist men. and two, none of you guys have yet to earn my name, let alone enough trust to be in any gang with you."

they all blinked at her, stunned. "what do you mean, earn your name, pinky?" an interestingly blue skin and haired teen asked.

she dropped a fist over his head hard. "don't call me pinky." she snarled, as he held his head with a pained expression.

"and i mean that you don't get my name unless i think you've earned it."

she noted Hidan subconsciously rubbing his gut at the memory of calling her pinky himself, Kakazu and Deidara seemed slightly awkward, and Sasori was standing there as emotionless as ever.

"you will be joining, regardless." Pein told her blankly.

she looked sharply at him, snarling. "im sorry, but i don't give a shit what you _think_ i will be doing." but then she calmed. "hmm. i'll offer you a deal, Carrot top." he twitched at his nick name.

"and what is that?" he asked with a sigh to calm himself.

"if any of you think you can earn my name, you can try. if you succeed, i'll consider joining." she said bluntly. her gaze swept up they teens in front of her.

Pein looked like he was debating with himself, a hint of annoyance flickering past his eyes. finally he huffed. "deal."

"wait, how do we get your name?" Kakazu asked, eyeing her interested.

Sakura smirked. she pulled both hands out of her pockets, and slid on a black fingerless fighting glove. "one way to impress me..." she smirked widely.

all the men around her were getting the picture, smirking with interest. she looked directly at Kakazu. "still think hitting girls is wrong?" she jeered.


	3. Battles

**Battle For The Pinkette**

Kakazu smirked at her. "maybe hitting some girls isn't so bad..." he chuckled.

all the other kids in the library had been eavesdropping, and a crowd was forming around them.

"so, who wants to try first?" Sakura smirked widely.

"how bout me, bitch?" Hidan was the first to volunteer. Sakura grinned widely- secretly freaking out some of them along with the crowd surrounding them- and stretched out a hand.

Hidan took it, and she pulled him up. gripping each other's arm for a second more, Sakura turned to the back exit to go outside. as she held it open, Akatsuki and crowd filed out to watch with interest.

"so, what's you fight style?" she smirked at Hidan as he walked out last.

he snickered back "i fight dirt, hand to hand."

Sakura grinned excitedly. "sounds like i might get a good fight for once!"

her enthusiasm sent a thrill threw his blood, and adrenaline rose as the stood in stances in the huge open field. the huge crowd stood to the right of them, the Akatsuki watching at the front of it.

"ready, buddy?" she purred with a grin. "bring it, girly." he snickered back.

they flashed their speed to meet at the middle. with her gloved hand, she managed to land the first fist to his chest, then avoiding a round house kick meant to hit her legs.

she lashed out, and her short but sharp nails tore across his left eye, while her left arm looped under his right arm. she twisted her left leg around his right knee, balancing skill fully on one leg as he stopped thrashing for an instant in surprise.

"sorry Hidan-kun. game over." she purred into his ear. Sakura snapped him upside down, then threw him up with ease. he yelped in surprise, and as he neared the ground, she sharply kicked him in the gut- and he was sent flying half way across the field.

cheering that had been going on the whole time suddenly silence into stunned shock as it took Hidan a moment to get up. he walked over to Sakura, smirking.

"we gotta fucking do that again some time, damn it!" he said, grinning. Sakura nodded.

"agreement. best fight ive had since moving back from sound." she smirked, giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

he stalked back over to the Akatsuki, where he flopped down into a heap. she could see they were discussing who to send out next, so she also sat down cross legged. closing her eyes, she let her mind drift over all kinds of fighting techniques she knew thanks to Kidomaru.

it was a good few minutes before she could feel the steps of another battler moving toward her through the earth. Sakura opened her eyes, and found Kakazu approaching. standing up, she waited till he reached her.

"Kakazu, what way do you wish to spar?" she asked politely.

he smiled. "Kalarippayattu?" he asked. Sakura's jade eyes widened.

"you actual know that?" she asked, smiling bright at the thought. {Kalarippayattu, a fighting art of India, goes so far back into history that even its practitioners cannot fully trace its roots. Besides teaching self-defense, kalarippayattu contains a method for understanding the body and spirit and pulling from them their full potential. It bears similarities to yoga and has a strong Hindu component. Kalarippayattu practitioners have a whole-body flexibility and strength rarely seen in other fighting arts}

"yes, and it seems you do, too?" his grin widened. Sakura's bright grin and wild excitement answered for him.

"it's been years since ive battled someone else trained in it. but Kakazu, you going to want an advantage of some sort." she warned as he began to walk to his start.

he turned his head to look back. "what kind?" he asked confused.

"here." she called as he reached his spot. she tossed to random objects, and as they landed blade down directly in front of him he found they were FTC Assassin Series blades, the metal was red and the strings around the handles were black.

taking one each hand, he got into a ready position.

"ready?" he called.

"coarse!" she winked.

and with that, they charged at each other with greater speed then the last round. Kakazu had his blades in a strong grip in front of him. she watched as he twisted easily to slice at her.

being smaller, she pushed down and under his reach. he began to follow after, bending sharply to her level. she pressed hard off the ground, landing her full height next to him. with a strong kick to his lower arm, his grip on th knife retracted.

in a flash she snagged it, and was once more face to face with him. she turned lightly on one foot, throwing the knife to land blade down a distance away, then ducking as a blade like hand shot out to her, followed by the real blade going lower to where she was now.

she pressed completely to the floor, and the knife was a razor's length from her nose. she rolled towards him, and kicked at one of his legs. as he stumbled lightly to regain balance, she slid out from under his towering figure and was behind him instantly.

he whirred on her, and charged. but she knew he wood. as he did, both her hands grabbed one of his wrists. she twisted them lightly, then flung him over landed on his back, and growled slightly as he was back on his feet. he charged again, twisting to get behind her, but she swung into a full leg sweep making him stumble as he tried to avoid.

her left hand pointedly hit its mark on his arm, and her dropped his second knife- which she caught with her right hand. then she twirled directly under him and against his chest, stopping the blade so it was less than a centimeter from his throat.

"game over. but i must say" she pulled back, twirling the blade in her hand "your much more fun than Hidan, Kakazu." she swooped down to snag the second, discarded knife.

Kakazu smirked. "of coarse i am." he started for the rest of the Akatsuki, who were watching wide eyed with a crowd cheering excitedly. "he isn't trained what so ever."

Sakura sat down again, with her jacket she whipped her blades clean of dirt and replaced them in holsters hidden on her thighs. she fell back happily onto her back, gazing calmly at the sky.

she could here astonished murmurs belonging to the Akatsuki as they chose the next to fight. and she sat up as the foot prints began to approach again. it was Kakazu...

"we cant decide who to send. so they want you to chose." he told her calmly.

"hm... send out who ever's best at sword fighting." she purred, standing up again. Kakazu blinked, obviously interested to watch this battle.

he turned, and started to talk to Akatsuki. Pein seemed to blink it surprise, before looking her way. she stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked lightly as he turned back.

she also noticed how the blue guy was looking really excited. when their murmurings hushed, he started to jog excitedly to the a tree next to the school. he climbed up it, and came back down with two katana. he ran to her with a wide smirk, and handed her a black Katana.

she shook her head no, confusing him. she ripped off her jacket, and the handle of her own Katana became visible. it was hidden well along her right pants leg, you would never have guessed it was there.

she pulled it out, sheath and all. the sheath was long and black, with pink cherry blossoms running up it's length. she tied a red ribbon on the sheath around her pants' loop and face him.

"master's always use their own swords." she winked. the big blue teen smirked.

"well said, shorty." she knew he was avoiding calling her pinky, and she inwardly giggled as he added. "my name is Kisame. hopefully i get yours by battles end.

he tide his black-sheathed sword to his own pants, then retreated a distance. he got into a stance, and slid out his sword- it was long, plain metal with a light tinge of blue.

she smiled, pulling into her own defensive stance. then she unsheathed hers. Kisame blinked in shock, gazing at the beauty of it.

her sword was as long as his, with edges most likely finer than his own. it was tinged strongly with pink, while on the edges it was a darker red. a stunning blue dragon was set up over each side, in one clawed hand holding a rose, the other a cherry blossom. and dripping from its mouth was dark red blood, while it's eyes glowed a light green.

it took him a minute to regain his composure, and Sakura sweat dropped. "it's not that cool..." she giggled.

Kisame chuckled. "ready, Princess?"

Sakura smiled, pulling back into her position. "ready, fish-stick." she purred.

with a simultaneous excited smirk, they took off toward each other with quick speed from short strides.

they meet in the center in the field, and there were gasps of awe at the sparks that flew at sword collision. this close up, their gazes locked in a battle of their own, while the bodies pressed in a war of raw power to push the other away.

Sakura wavered purposely, and as her sword was pushed back, she shoved to the left quickly. she had to dodge a massive blue arm, but she slashed skillfully, and a long ling was edged into the back of his shirt without slicing skin.

when he froze for a minute, she got in 2 more lines. then she retreated on light feet as he spun around. he had a smirk on his face still, and a funny growl escaped him that she suspected was a fail at suppressed laughter.

they swords created more sparks, and every few moments she got behind him and added a new line. but it wasn't that easy, Kisame was starting to catch on to her fighting style and was adapting to her speed with his strength.

without aiming, he sliced a strap from her tank top. it sagged, but not too low so she ignored it. Kisame didn't seem to notice his accidental nick either.

moments later, they were locked in gazes like their first collision. with his brutal strength, she didn't need to fake her wave. and this time, as she was pushed back a step, she went down low. she brought her Katana up, into an unoccupied spot on his blade. she put all her force (quite a lot!) into her blade, and succeeded.

his blue tinted blade flung a good distance, landing an inch in front of Pein- who jumped back in surprise. she followed up with the flying of his blade, and had the red edge of her blade pressed to his chest- slightly cutting his shirt- and in a finishing pose.

"got you, sharky." she snickered as she saw the stunned look on his face. he smirked, and as she slid the sword into her sheath she could hear him start laughing like crazy and hear the excited cheering of the crowds.

"Oi, Pein! this chick is awesome!" Kisame said pointing to the nameless pinkette. all the Akatsuki, she noticed, were looking dumbfounded, Kisame had never been beaten before.

"gosh, sharky. this was my favorite top..." she snickered, eyeing the top's strap. Kisame looked over, saw how low her shirt was hanging, and turned away quickly.

tieing the scraps together to hold it up, she reflected that he looked slightly purple when he blushed. "jeeze, you turn purple too? damn, i wish i was blue!" Kisame started laughing again, the purple gone from his face.

"your a weird one, that's for sure!" he snickered.

"eh, i know. and im glad for it. who wouldn't want to be insane?" they giggled together. "anyway, Kisame. your the first winner so far."

he turned blinking confused. "eh? i didn't win."

"i never said you had to_win_, just impress me." she shrugged, and looked up at him winking. "you did a damn well job at that. most fun I've had with my Katana in years!"

Kisame smirked. "BOO YEAH!" he fist pumped, and Sakura sweat dropped. "so, what is your name?" he asked curiously.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she said with a light smile as she tucked away her Katana so it was hidden, then threw on her jacket.

they started walking back together to the Akatsuki, just behind them the crowd was crazy, and she added. "i don't care if you tell those 'Akatsuki' buddies, just make sure no one spreads it around, 'Kay?" she blinked up at the tall blue man.

he blinked, grinning. "coarse, Princess." he said with a grin.

they stopped there, out of the crowd's earshot, and wave for the group of teen men to approach. "oh, and by the way. your going to have a big S on your back all day."she snickered, remembering the lines she cut into his shirt.

he rolled his eyes. "and you said i ruined YOUR shirt." he snorted playfully.

the Akatsuki joined the Pink girl and blue man, faces hopeful.

"her name is..." Kisame paused dramatically. "Sakura!" he finished.

"ha ha!" a guy with an orange mask purred. "Tobi know's Sakura-chan's name now! Sakura-chan can join!" he hugged her around the waist, startling the girl- he was taller than her, so it was awkward.

"er... help?" she called. Deidara stalked up, and pulled on Tobi's shirt.

Tobi clutched onto Sakura's shirt, pulling her jacket clean off her, while managing to untie the single tank-top strap. yet he still held on, annoying her to no end as her shirt started to rip.

"**i swear, if you don't let go of my shirt, im going to maim you!**" she snarled. Tobi blinked up, but still didn't let go. and her shirt ripped a little more.

she slammed a fist down on his head, and instantly he let go as he smashed into the floor.

"god damn it!" she growled. her shirt was ripped and torn, she reached down and grabbed the hoodie Tobi had yanked off her.

she tossed it on, zipping it up. "as if Kisame didnt already reuin my favorite shirt enough, the retarded one has to tear it to shredds!"

she noted a few people (Kisame, Deidara, Pein, and Kakazu) were blushing lightly, while Hidan was looking at her with his jaw dropped, and the others were looking at Tobi, who was whimpering as he sat up.

"well, i guess i'll see you guys around." she said, shuffling away boredly. the bell had rung for lunch a minute later.

"she's pretty damn hot!" Hidan purred as he watched her go. Deidara nodded lightly.

Kakazu hit Hidan over the head. "dude." he puffed.

"anyway, good job, Kisame. she's in the gang now, so we got what we wanted." Pein stated, his blush nearly faded completely.

"and good fucking job on the shirt, Kisame!" Hidan snickered, making the blue teen turn a shade of purple.


	4. Bravery

**Battle For The Pinkette**

Sakura strolled into the cafeteria, then completely changed direction and head back outside, annoyed with how all the stares turned to her and the room silenced.

"who wants to eat with a bunch of scared chicken shits?" she grumbled. she strolled happily, forgetting those idiots, and sat under a huge tree.

leaning back with a relaxed smile, she pulled out her sandwich she had made for lunch this morning.

"well well well, it looks like we found the blossom, your so troublesome." snickered a voice. Sakura looked up from her sandwich, scolding at who she found.

"do i know you?" she asked. in front of her stood 3 people. the one who had spoke was boy, with black hair strongly resembling a pineapple. to his left was a boy and a big dog at his side, red triangles tattooed to his cheeks, wearing an overly thick hoodie. on his other side was a long haired brunette, with pearly white eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura snapped her head upward, to see a fourth boy hanging from a tree branch. he had his hair in a shiny black bowl cut, Caterpillar eye brows over huge bug eyes, and a tight green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers.

"oh god, Lee is that you?" she groaned, and said boy flipped down to her side.

"ah, my youthful and beautiful blossom! you remember me! come let us frolic in the youthfulness of our love!" he struck a pose, his huge eyes sparkling, and Sakura just sighed.

"well, if thats Lee..." she said, turning to look at the others as she stood. "then its Neji, Shika, and Kiba. wow, Akamaru sure got big..." she said rubbing the huge dog's head- it covered her hand in playful licks and tackled her with yips that should belong to a chiwawa.

"hmm, troublesome dog." Shikamaru snickered. "yeah, its us."

"god, Saku! we haven't seen you since 3rd grade! why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Kiba said, pulling her up with a huge grin.

"psh, and ruin the surprise?" she said, poking him playfully in the chest.

"and why didn't you tell me you got tattoos on you _face_? Shika, you didn't tell me you got an ear pierced! Neji, you never ONCE mentioned how freaking tall you got!" she pouted playfully, pointing them all out in keeping her out of the loop. "though Lee didn't change much, except he finally cut off his ridiculous braid..." she snickered.

Neji smirked, then pointed an accusing finger at her. "and you never told us you grew your hair so long, that you have a blue dragon Katana, that you have fighting skills rivaling our school's gang, that you just joined that gang, or that you turned into such a sexy bad-ass." he retorted skillfully.

Sakura blinked, smirking. "so, that spread around so quick, eh?" she asked.

"no, not really. it's just that all four of us watched the fight. it was very troublesome to get a good spot in the crowd, mind you." Shika waved a finger back and fourth.

"lazy." she snorted with a grin. he just shrugged, and Lee raised his hand frantically to get her attention.

when he succeeded, he grinned. "Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?" he asked his signature sentence to the pinkette.

"if you have heard the rumors, -you know, about Sas-gay?- you would know the answer to that." she snickered, flicking his nose. "sorry Lee."

he looked downcast for a moment, before straitening quickly with a smile that could blind you. "OK! i will have to win your youthful love another day!" he declared, and she could practically see the fire in his eyes.

**'he's lost it...'** a familiar voice groaned.

"inner? huh, been a while since i heard from you!" she said aloud. the boys around her, even Lee, rolled their eyes.

**'eh, i took a vacation.'** Inner shrugged.

"your a freak, Inner." Sakura purred.

"Saku, quit talking to her!" Kiba whined. "we got here first!"

all four of these boys were completely aware of Inner, and knew Sakura wasn't crazy. Inner was... well, no one knew. but she had been their sense she was born, and Sakura refused to try getting rid of her- Inner was her best friend, no psychologist was going to touch her.

"yeah, Sakura-chan!" Lee groaned. "we wanna hang out with you, forget Inner!"

Neji shook his head, smirking. "_I_ just want to eat, and im sure Sakura would agree." he said, sitting next to her against the tree.

Sakura plopped down again, grinning. "completely!" she replied with a giggle.

the others sat down, pulling out various sandwiches, trading them amongst each other so instead of ham, she now ended up eating peanut butter and banana...

lunch for them was spent chatting and eating, followed by Shika's suggestion of cloud watching from where they sat around the tree trunk. but sadly her peace was interrupted as an all too familiar voice filled the air.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi came running up to Sakura, pouncing on her and picking her up in his grip around her waist.

Sakura just hung their, board. "what now, Tobi?" she sighed, and the boys around the tree snickered.

"Tobi came because Leader-sama told me to come get you with-" his long, breathless sentence was halted by yet another vice.

"TOBI! PUT HER DOWN, UN!" Deidara growled loudly, hitting him over the head.

Tobi whimpered, dropping Sakura to land skillfully and gracefully. "jeeze, come to destroy any more of my clothes?" she grumbled, sitting back down in her spot between Neji and Kiba.

both boys on her sides looked at her worriedly, the thought alarming that their school's toughest gang had in some way removed her clothes. she snickered at them, and at how she was un-bothered they both calmed down.

"no, un. Pein was just on his way over, and Tobi ran ahead so i had to catch the twerp." Deidara glared at Tobi. "anyway, come on pin-" he stopped in the middle of the nick name as Sakura raised an eyebrow in warning as she narrowed her eyes.

"good, don't call me that. and by the way, i'm not going anywhere at the moment, thank you." she said, blinking calmly.

"uh, hell yeah you are, un." he growled, snagging her arm to pull her up. before she could even blink, his hand was slapped away with force.

"do not touch her." the growl came from Neji, who was starring menacingly. Deidara smirked at him, narrowing his eyes. he reached forward, about to poke Sakura, but another hand came between him and her.

Lee, hanging with his knees wrapped around a tree branch to keep him from falling, was upside down and blocking him.

"listen to the Hyuga. don't touch MY youthful blossom." Lee stated clearly.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "YOUR blossom, yeah? ! ?" he growled, and his eyes narrowed again, dangerously. "no way in hell, bug eyes. if anyone's, she's MINE!" he smirked.

Sakura, thoroughly pissed off, stood up. "_Lee. get DOWN from the god damn_ _tree._" she snarled through clenched teeth. Lee gulped, obeying. he stood a foot away, for his own safety.

Deidara was looking smug as he eyed the boy in the jumpsuit.

"_Deidara._" she growled. he looked at her, and blinked at her seething form in shock. then the loud sound of skin colliding was heard, and the boys around the tree cringed. Deidara stumbled backward, holding his cheek with the red shape of Sakura's hand across it.

"Tobi." she growled the name. the boy who had been watching silently and nervously jumped up, and dash up to them.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he asked nervously.

"take Deidara, and tell Pein he can come to me, or kiss my ass." she growled.

Tobi nodded vigorously, and started running as he tugged the stunned blonde with him.

Sakura breathed deep breaths, and sat with a sigh in her spot again, Lee following her example and sitting in the tree.

Akamaru came up to Sakura whimpering. "meh." she mumbled, scratching behind his ear.

"jeez, Sakura." Shikamaru sighed. "your such a troublesome woman."

Sakura chuckled. "only when i need to be, Shika-kun." she said with a smile.

"meh, your quite the cherry blossom." Kiba purred from her other side.

"na, just a little annoyed with those guys. though the fishy guy has serious sword skill, and stitchy is a fun sparring partner." she mused.

"hmph, you say that like their almost as good as you, Sakura." Neji smirked.

"neh, not even close. i mean, i tossed Hidan out, as you all know. i think Lee might have a chance against him!" she giggled.

the green boy was hanging upside down again. "of coarse, he cant beat the power of youth!" he said with a thumbs up.

Sakura chuckled, and soon enough she heard the clearing of a throat. looking up (or down, because she had been looking at Lee), she spotted all the Akatsuki, including a fuming Pein.

"according to Tobi's message, you might have language worthy of Hidan." Pein growled.

Sakura's eye narrowed. "hooray." she growled sarcastically back.

everyone, Akatsuki and her friends at the tree, looked at her in shock, as if she were signing her death certificate.

Pein blinked at her angrily, and pulled her up by her jacket's collar.

"listen here, little girl. i am your leader now. you listen and obey." he snarled.

to his surprise, she slipped right out of the jacket and stared at him unfazed. she yanked it from his grasp defiantly, starring him down.

"who the hell gave you that fucking idea?" she asked with dangerously narrowed eyes. Pein looked taken aback by her tone.

"thats how it works. i lead, you listen." he growled.

she didn't even blink when he pressed closer to her face. she looked completely unimpressed.

"back. off. im from sound, dick head. this shit you pull, it doesn't scare me." she snarled at him. she took a step forward, seeming to loom over him angrily.

"nobody tells me what to do, so step the fuck off your high horse and get a grip. if what you say sounds smart, then hell, ill listen. but you're stupid shit won't cut it. you DO NOT have a scrap of control over me, unless i allow it to be so."

she took another step, and Pein actually took a step back from her. "so shut the hell up, and control your own damn mouth before you think to attempt this again."

Akatsuki and the boys watched, jaw dropping, as she turned her back to the leader, and stalked back to her seat.

all gazes turned to Pein, who was watching her with wide eyes. then, the corner of the orange haired man's lips twitched, then curved upward. a low, almost inaudible, single chuckled escaped him, followed by a little more, until he was slightly bent over laughing.

Akatsuki, completely bewildered, as well as the other boys, glanced back and forth from laughing Pein to smirking Sakura.

after regain his composure into a smirk, he spoke again. "now you see there?" he gestured to the pinkette. "thats the first person to have an ounce of spine sense my mother! let alone a woman with pink hair!"

Sakura smirked wider, bowing. "thank you, thank you." she chuckled. the boys around the tree grinned, and Lee slung back into his upside down position.

"that's my youthful blossom!" Lee congratulated. Kiba patted her on the back.

"that's one hot bitch!" Hidan snickered.

"psh, a little lucky, thats all, yeah." Deidara grumbled half heatedly.

"jealous she denied you?" Sasori raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"..." Deidara flushed red from embarrassment.

"yup! Tobi saw it!" Tobi answered for his sempai.

"TOBI!" Deidara growled.


	5. Pervert

**Battle For The Pinkette**

She allowed for Pein's group to surround her, escorting her from her friends after she gave them her address and new phone number.

'**I think some of those hot-assed guys were jealous you gave the guys' your number.'** Inner laughed at some of the not-too happy faces.

"I don't really think so." She responded aloud thoughtfully, "probably just grumpy from the Pein incident." She ignored the intrigued glances, more interested in the most likely insane voice in her head's words then theirs.

'**Psh, oh come on. Hot girl famous in school gave her number to the unpopulars over their **_**ever so amazing**_** gang.' **Inner laughed.

"…good point. But the guys aren't unpopular… just not as deadly. Kiba's a beast in fighting and Shika's a genius. Then there's lee… oh, and Neji's probably as popular as Sasuke… but cooler." She defended, shrugging. "It's why they are such a feared group, be it Akatsuki's level or not. And it's not like Akatsuki's too bad-ass anyway, inner."

"I swear the bitch is messing with us." Hidan growled.

"We are a million times better than 'The Animals', they suck so badly, yeah." Deidara added.

Kisame snorted, "And we are awesome."

'**Girl, you just joined a group of complete ass wipes who think they are the next Queen Latifa- but in gangster-ness.'** Inner snorted back.

"Psh, I agree with you, Inner, they don't quite get it." Sakura agreed. "I mean, what's the coolest thing they have in the words of territory? A skate park? Super market? Back in Oto, we kicked the whole town's ass." She reminisced, all the places they owned and rival gangs they had crushed for territory. It was a shame when the gang broke up.

"What is she talking about?" Zetsu's soft half questioned. "**There's no way she was in Oto.**"

"She _is_ from sound." Kakuzu pointed out, from what had learned in first period from sitting beside her.

"But… Oto?! _Really_?" Sasori answered him uncertainly.

"I Believe it."

Eyes shifted to Itachi, someone Sakura knew from her first years here in Konaha. He flicked his hand up after digging something out of his black jacket, revealed to be a black envelope, with a dark purple one. "She wrote to me all about it."

Sakura bounced toward him, taking the letters from his hand in mid air, rolling on the ground, and sitting in the grass with both the letters.

Ripping open the purple one, she blinked at the letter telling Itachi she was coming home she had sent him a week ago. The black one was a response letter, telling her to come by when she got back to Konaha and visit for one of their legendary night-over's. Because, and she quoted the letter he had written her, 'sleepovers are lame, night-over's are cool.'

Akatsuki glanced from the reading Pinkette to Itachi. "You guys know each other?!" Kisame gasped.

"I have known her since she was 2 years old. I took her out all the time when she was 6. And when she moved and turned… into this Sakura, then yeah, I took her pranking every year on her birthday." He said coolly, as if it was the most obvious thing ever, and he dared someone to comment. He looked at Kisame with a raised brow. "You don't remember her? You, me, and her went to sea world when she was 5, I believe."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, I remember THAT. He threw a fit because he couldn't go swimming with shamoo, because I said sharks don't play with whales."

Kisame twitched. "You were the little brat?" he laughed.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "No, I was the one who stole you ice-cream and then pushed you into the dolphin tank."

Itachi sighed, "You were such a sweet little girl, why you turned so sour, I shall never know." He shrugged.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "couldn't have anything to do with a certain duck-ass kid ruining my life, could it?"

'**I fucking hate Sauce-gay'** Inner muttered.

"Ditto, he probably _is_ gay, anyway." Sakura agreed, still looking over Itachi's note where she lay on the ground.

"You know, Sakura-hime, the rest of Akatsuki are not quite aware of your insanity. Perhaps inner should take a nap?"

'**Whatever you say, sexy.'** "Oh, ick, that's my brother you're talking about, you moron." ** 'Not my fault he's hot' **"how would you know? You think they're ALL hot."

By now, ever confused Akatsuki were staring at her with disturbed looks. Itachi shook his head, padding to her and offering a hand that she mindlessly excepted as she continued ranting with Inner as he pulled her to her feet.

'**Well hey, look at them. As infuriating or weird as they look, they are all pretty hot. Ripped and gorgeous, man.'**

Sakura casually scanned over Akatsuki, then shrugged. "Well, I'll say your right. Most of them are pretty hot." She rolled her eyes at the looks she got as the males hesitated to continue to lead her on.

'**Oh, so now you think their leading you on.'** "God, you're stupid. What's wrong with the way I choose to narrate my life?"

'**It's BORING. Blah blah blah Akatsuki blah blah blah fuck them blah blah blah big cock. You see that? That's how you should narrate a life.'**

"Are you kidding? If you narrated my life, it would be a porno. Is 'leading onward' better for you then, you critic?" Sakura snorted, again earning looks and an eye roll from Itachi.

"Inner is not healthy, Sakura." Itachi pointed out, as if she hadn't known that.

"Didn't guess." Sakura chuckled back with sarcasm, "one of these days she's going to turn me into either a slut or make me loose the few marbles I have left."

Chuckles, yes, wonderful chuckles at her medical insanity went up around the group, along with Hidan's ever so lovely comment, "I vote you be a slut."

"Is Sakura-chan mental?" Tobi asked, tipping the mask-covered head.

"No. but Inner is." Sakura chuckled, not looking away from ahead of her. **'I am NOT mental!'** "Yes you are." ** No I'm not, I'm just imaginary!'** "You're a mental slut." **'Well I'm you, so that means YOU'RE a mental slut! Haha!'** "Actually, I'm not the mental slut, I just have an over active imagination. Sadly, Inner, you're just hard to get rid of."

"Soooooooooo… you're a nut job." Kakuzu clarified.

Sakura pouted, sending a not-so-mean, mostly fake glare at the tanned teen, and he just smirked, which appeared extended by the cool stitches on either side of his mouth. "Damn, man that looks so cool." The pinkette paused her mental track to admire; the only reason she knew where she was walking was Because of Itachi's grasp on her wrist.

'**Those look hot.'** Whilst Sakura mentally bitch slapped Inner, Kakuzu raised a brow at her.

She gave him a you-can't-be-that-stupid look, before pointing to where the stitches would run on her cheeks if she had them.

He gave her this funny look. So did a few other people when she started poking at her cheeks. "Hmm. That's pretty cool, but I bet I couldn't pull that off. Pink hair and stitches… nah."

Itachi smirked at her. "You had stitches when you were 12 and they looked pretty good."

Sakura snorted angrily. "Stupid Sauce-Gay. Your brother's a complete bitch."

Itachi shrugged, while Pein looked to Sakura. "A feud between you and the younger Uchiha?"

Sakura mimicked Itachi's casual shrug. "Yep. Ever since he ditched me on my birthday when I was 12, I got mugged, and the guy grazed me several times with the gun, oh, and I got stabbed in the boob."

"Uh, wow, and you were only 12, yeah?" Deidara questioned, somewhat creepy the way he was looking so interested…

Sakura nodded. "Yup. Auntie Tsunade sent me to a boarding school because she thought it happen because I was blending with 'the wrong crowd'. That's how I got to Sound High, and then when I _did _join the 'wrong crowd', Tsunade sent me to Sound High's sister boot camp, where I met Kidomaru, who privately taught me all kinds of fighting styles. He was also second-command of Oto. How I joined, mind you it was pretty difficult getting in."

"How did you get out? ** My source says you don't get out of Oto alive, let alone healthy and unharmed.**" An odd, two-colored, green haired, yellow eyed character she had never noticed stood at the back of the group. He was rather… silent… until now.

"Who said I'm not still in?" she snorted back, and then glanced to Pein with a grin. "I should have mentioned that, oh glorious leader. But yeah, still third in command after my mentor over there."

They gapped at Sakura, dumb founded. "Aren't you AT ALL afraid of the danger of going behind Oto's back?!" Sasori demanded.

Sakura shrugged. "No, not at all. After all, the two leaders are my cousins. Kimimaru and Tayuya are like, some of my best friends." She snickered. "I'm not really Oto anymore, but fuck it if they'd let any little dicks have more authority then me in the gang."

_**There better not be ANY little dicks in Oto. ONLY BIG ONES!**_

"Pervert." Sakura chuckled, again earning multiple looks, and a surprised one from Pein, who had been about to speak, and thought she was accusing him. She laughed, offering a wink, "no, not you, your more of an ass than a pervert."


	6. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
